


Dressed to Impress

by lunaseemoony



Series: Foundations [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alina wants to be the one that gets to dress up for an adventure for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Impress

The idea that she was going to make Mummy cross didn’t enter Alina’s mind when she undid the fastenings to her crib using the sonic she’d nicked from Daddy’s pocket. Come to think of it, he’d probably be a bit cross too, once he learned it was missing.  _If_ he learned it was missing. Big ‘if.’ Alina was supposed to be sleeping. And she did! Really. For about ten minutes. For her, in the middle of an afternoon that was a record, beating her previous time of eight minutes. She actually made an effort this time. Really, she did. But there was too much to do. Mummy could be understanding of that, right? She gave up her nap to do the laundry. Alina only thought it fair that she trade hers in to put some of it on. 

If she could just sneak out of the nursery through the master suite next to it she was home free. Sometimes she took the theme a bit too seriously, creeping through the grass floor as a lioness would hunting her dinner. Only Alina wasn’t hunting gazelle. She was hunting clothes. Well. A wardrobe. She had to make it there first. Luckily Mummy was still in the laundry room down the corridor, so she was able to toddle right through the master suite to the wardrobe across the hall. What luck! 

She had dreams about this room, but had never been allowed to wander inside, except if she was riding Mummy or Daddy’s hips. Not at all fair. The idea was maybe if Alina looked the part, Mummy and Daddy would actually let her help fight the monsters instead of protecting her from them. She promised Daddy she wasn’t made of porcelain (because at least he could understand). But as long as she was wearing nappies she wouldn’t be taken seriously. Daddy was always grinning at Mummy after she dressed up for adventure. Well Alina could dress up too. They just hadn’t given her the chance yet!

She was careful of her selections. She picked pieces that Daddy had previously worn. They were for adventures, so anyone could wear them, right? He didn’t always have the same face, but they were all his. He’d shown her photos before. Of course his current face was her favorite, the one that gave her kisses and smiled at her at every turn. But his outfits that he used to wear were top notch. At least she thought so. 

She chose a little white hat with a red ribbon round it. Well, it was little compared to the wide-brimmed brown one. The white one went better with the white jumper she threw on. It was big enough to hide the fact that she wasn’t wearing trousers. No matter how many times she tried and fell on her bum she couldn’t make any of those fit her. Daddy was tall. But the jumper with the V on it fit her better, even if it made her arms disappear. She waffled about which jacket to wear. Daddy wore nice jackets. Well, the one with all the fabrics was a bit… different. But the velvety one really appealed to her. And Mummy. Mummy spoke of it more than once, and the… what did she call the scarf? A cravat? Strange word. She put on a knitted one instead. She wrapped it around her neck a few times and found that her face disappeared in it too. She could barely see. But it was warm. Suitable for adventuring, she thought. 

“Alina Jacqueline Tyler!” 

A booming male voice from upstairs in the wardrobe shook her so much that she fell on her bum. Maybe not hard enough to hurt. But if she cried Daddy would be none the wiser, right? It was worth a try. And though she knew she was in trouble, he still flew down the stairs and scooped her up into his arms as she burst into wails and tears. Hook, line, and sinker. 

“Alina… I was only going out for parts. You were supposed to be sleeping,” Daddy chided. “What’re you… what’re you  _wearing_?” 

He pulled her back and examined her. The look on his face told her that her pink face and tears weren’t convincing him in the slightest. But she was easily forgiven. Mummy would be a harder task. But a shake of his head turned the scowl into a smile as he picked up the scarf trailing on the floor. He adjusted the hat so she could see him better. 

“I’m ready, Daddy!” Alina squeaked. “See? Adventure clothes!” Though half of it was babbled, she knew he still understood.

He rubbed her forced tears away and chuckled. “Don’t you think we ought to get you your own adventuring outfits, eh my little troublemaker?” She beamed at him, bouncing on his hip. “After you sit in time out, that is. Your mum would make me regenerate otherwise.” 

 


End file.
